Hotel Transylvania 3
by DamianKastle
Summary: When Drac falls ill thanks to scheme's of a monster hating local, fifteen-year old Dennis, Winnie along with the next generation of monsters must step up and keep the Hotel under control to avoid it being closed down by a nasty hotel inspector.
1. Chapter 1

**Hotel Transylvania 3**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Recap:** Many years ago, after being human free for a hundred and fifteen years a young traveler named Jonathan stumbled into the secret hotel for monsters known as Hotel Transylvania. The manager, Count Dracula himself pretty much freaked out when this happened, especially when his daughter; Mavis zinged with Johnny. At first he tried to stop it, but eventually he came to accept it and realized that humans weren't as bad as they were so long ago. Following Mavis' one hundred and eighteenth birthday and the start of Mavis' and Johnny's relationship the two got married a year later and the monster and human worlds began to mix together. Another year after Mavis became pregnant and gave birth to a baby boy named Dennis or 'Denisovich' as Drac calls him. At first it seemed that Dennis was more human then vampire, but after his fifth birthday party, the appearance of his great-grandfather Vlad, the attack of Bela and his cronies and seeing his best friend Winnie harmed, Dennis vampire powers were unlocked and the Hotel was saved. Now, ten years later, Dennis is fifteen-years old, a full fledged vampire and ready for his next adventure at Hotel Transylvania…

In a sea of fog, one can get lost fairly easily because it's so thick. 'Thicker then pea soup' some people would say and in some cases they would be right. And the uneasiness the fog brings because you don't know what else could be in it or where it's coming from was apparent. But if one can make their way through, one can see their destination.

In this case, if one could manage get through the dense fog they could reach the and Transylvanian village that surrounded it, and unlike the old days it was _far_ from creepy.

Lights were flashing bright colors constantly, there was loud music coming from the giant speakers nearby and the people of the town were all cheering and yelling at the top of their lungs while still wearing their monster costumes. It was the village that commonly held a monster festival to celebrate the many famous monsters known to mankind, who had now made themselves known to the world and lived amongst the humans in peace.

Several monsters and humans walked up and down the streets of the town, enjoying the festivities and instead of running in fear of the monsters like they used to, humans gladly walked alongside them.

A few human kids, along with a kid version of The Fly and a kid Gremlin also happily chased a dog through the streets, much to the adults amusement.

Then before long, one human enjoying a Slurpee noticed something in the sky that made his eyes widen, he pointed up at it and shouted. "Hey everybody! Look!"

Everyone turned, looked up and saw a single bat flying above and heading their way. And this wasn't just any ordinary bat, this bat had red eyes and was flying faster then regular bats. All the humans and monsters that were their quickly knew who it was.

"It's Dracula!" Someone cried. Everyone then started cheering.

The red eyed bright smiled brightly at the big crowd before swooping down towards them. Then, after some purplish-blue smoke swirled around it, the bat quickly took the form of the owner of Hotel Transylvania himself; Count Dracula. The cheers increased in volume.

"Yo, Dracula!"

"We love you Dracula!"

"Can you sign my cape please?"

"Thank you, thank you, your all too kind, just not too close, personal space you know." The Count told them all gently, before one fan got _really_ close to him and smiled with eager eyes. Drac gain an annoyed look on his face. "Ahem? _What_ did I just say? Come on man, back it up a bit! "

The eager human then realized his mistake. "Oh…" he said as he backed up. "Sorry…"

"Little more." Drac instructed. The fan stepped further away from him. "Little more…"

The fan continued to walk backwards until he got into a house and closed the door behind him.

"Ok, how's this?" he asked from the other side.

"Yeah, that's good." Drac said, pleased.

"Hey, Dad!"

The Count turned and smiled when he saw his daughter and son-in-law, Mavis and Johnny, coming through the crowd towards him while holding hands.

Mavis was now a hundred and thirty-five and still looked as young as ever but also looked more like a mom while Johnny, due to being in his late thirties, looked slightly older and even had a goatee on his chin.

"Hey, guys!" Dracula said, pleased. "So glad you could make it."

"Well, of course! A love this monster/human festivals! It so great to see how far monsters and humans have come." Mavis expressed.

"Yeah, ever since they killed your Mom and stuff…" Johnny noted in a relaxed manner, not fully realizing what he just said before Drac loomed over him angrily and looked him in the eye, which were currently glowing bright red. "Too soon?"

"What do _you_ think, smart guy?" Drac questioned, flatly before he straightened up and regained his composure.

Johnny chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that… open mouth, insert foot…"

"Probably shouldn't, when you stand in one place too long the grass _wilts_." Drac told him.

"It does not!" Johnny protested like a child, before Drac pointed at some plants his feet were near that quickly wilted. Johnny chuckled nervously. "Uh… sorry?"

The count rubbed in-between his eyes before composing himself, putting on a smile and noticing something.

"So, where's Denisovich? Isn't he with you?" Drac asked them, confused.

"Uh…" Johnny began before he and Mavis looked around and noticed the absence of their son. "He _was_ … guess he took off somewhere. I'm sure he's close though."

Mavis sighed as she put a hand to her head. "I don't know what to _do_ with that boy… ever since he turned thirteen he's been so _moody_ … plus he's hyper, being disobedient, eating so much… heck he eats stuff that I can't even put a _name_ on…" she expressed.

"Yes, it's called the _teen years_." Dracula explained. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Mavy, he'll settle down eventually, I should know, I went through the same thing with _you_."

"I know… it's just… I kind of miss the days when he was little and always stayed so close to me, but now that he's older… he just wants to…" Mavis began.

"Get out? Get some distance? 'See the world'?" Drac guessed with a knowing smile.

Mavis shrugged with a smile, she knew that was exactly what _she_ wanted all those years ago and now she knew how her Dad felt back then. "Yeah…" she admitted.

"Aw, come on, Mavy, it'll be _fine_ , I mean they all have to grow up some time, right?" Johnny pointed out.

"Exactly. Although _some_ take longer then others." Dracula stated while giving Johnny, who _still_ wore the same sneakers he wore when he first met him, a certain look.

"Hey! I'm a grown up! I do grown up things!" Johnny defended before he saw something that made his eyes light up. "Ooh! Check it out! Free chili cook off! I am **so** there!"

Jonathan quickly zipped off, almost as fast as his wife and father-in-law.

Dracula emitted a low, annoyed growl and turned to his daughter flat faced. "Sometimes I just do not get what you see in him," he told her.

"He's a my zing, remember?" Mavis said.

" _Still_." Drac insisted. Mavis only chuckled a bit. They she and her Dad heard cheers and people gathered around a particular spot.

"Oh! That must be where Dennis is!" she realized as they began to walk over.

"Really? How can you tell?" Drac asked his daughter, surprised and confused.

"Well, before we got here he said something about 'putting on a show'." Mavis explained. "I think it's a new idea of what he wants to do with his life."

"Oy, _another one?_ _Every week_ he gets a new obsession! First magic acts, then daredevil students and don't get me started to the _flower arranging_. Seriously, what was going his head _that_ day." Drac voiced, tiredly.

"He actually got pretty good at that." Mavis pointed out. "The hotel garden looks _so_ pretty now!"

"I'm just saying, that kid has more obsession then Wayne has kids and that's saying something."

" _Dad_ …"

"Sorry. So what's he doing _now_?"

"Well, Dennis has decided to go into the… _entertainment_ business." Mavis replied, as they made their way to the crowd to the front, in order to get a better look. Mavis soon pointed ahead. "See?"

Drac looked to where she was pointing and saw his now fifteen-year old vampson holding a coin in his hand and showing it to the crowd.

Dennis had indeed grown up a lot in 10 years, he was now in-between his parents in height and his large, red, curly 'afro' had shrunk a bit. He also wore a flashy silver jacket over a gray shirt and dark pants. He still wore sneakers similar to his father's though and even wore the cursed, cold necklace Murray got him for his first birthday.

He flipped the coin up, then when it went down he pressed it in-between his palms to catch it. A puff of smoke went off and when it cleared he had a black top hat in his hand. He chuckled as he put the hat on top of his head. Everyone looks at him stunned.

"Alright ladies and germs, it's… _showtime_!" Dennis declared as he snapped his fingers and after a purplish-blue mist swirled around both his hands, two rubber balls appeared. He soon began to juggle them and as he did so more rubber balls seemed to appear in his hands making the number of things he was juggling double.

The crowd was really amazed however when he used his telekinesis to make half the balls swirl in front of him in a circle while he juggled the rest.

"Wow!"

"Awesome!"

"So cool!"

"If you think _this_ is cool, just watch! I can even do this while drinking a glass of _water_! Anyone have any?" Dennis asked around.

"I have some Mountain Dew." One member of the crowd piped up, holding his drink.

"That'll do!" Dennis smiled as he levitated it over and began to drink out of it while juggling and using his powers to levitate the glass as well as the swirling balls. The crowd cheered and clapped with smiles on their faces. Even Drac was impressed.

"Nice, good concentration," he nodded.

"Yeah, he's a big hit." Mavis smiled with a shrug while her son finished his drink.

"Ah! Refreshing." Dennis sighed, pleased before levitating the glass away. "And now, ladies and germs, for your amazement I will be attempting an incredible acrobatic act, and as a bonus; no powers."

He then gestured upward toward what appeared to be trapeze set up between two buildings.

"Ooh!" The crowd responded, amazed like he said they would be. Drac, Mavis and Johnny all looked up at the trapeze with stunned looks.

"Uh… where'd he get the trapeze?" Johnny questioned, confused.

" _Really_? _That's_ what your asking at the moment? Not… 'why is doing something so stupid and not using _any_ of his powers doing it'?" Dracula asked him, a bit annoyed.

"Dad, he's trying to be an entertainer, the crowd wouldn't find it fun if he used his powers during the whole thing." Mavis reasoned. "It's kinda like cheating…"

"Cheating? Ha! When it comes to those no good, rigged carny games having powers makes it _fair_!" Drac voiced. He then noticed some kids trying to knock over a moving monster prop at a nearby game booth with a dart gun but it wouldn't go down no matter how many times they tried. When they lost they all cried loudly. Drac gestured to them, he'd made his point. "See?"

"Dennis knows what he's doing, let's just… give him a chance." Mavis suggested.

Dennis then noticed his family in the crowd and waved to them excitedly. "Hi, Mom! Hey, Grandpa!" he said. They both waved back, as well as Johnny, who had just gotten back from the Chili stand and still had a bowl of it in one arm and a spoon in his mouth. "Watch this!"

Dennis then used his vampire powers again to shift into a bat and fly up to the edge of one of the buildings that he would leap and land on via the trapeze.

"Ok, maybe just a _little_ power…" Dennis said as she shifted back to human and moved the trapeze towards him with a hand gesture before grabbing onto it and jumping off the building and swinging. "Wha-hoo!"

The crowd full of the monsters and humans gasped in amazement at his impressive acrobatic skills as he performed multiple complex maneuvers that probably took him forever to master. His family was also amazed by how good he was.

"When did he…" Drac began to say.

"Uh… I think he saw it on a video once… not sure if how long he practiced…" Johnny muttered a bit unsure, then he remembered something. "But hey, Mavis performed some _sick_ biking moves when we were in Santa Cruz ten years ago and on her _first try_!"

Mavis blushed, embarrassed. "Oh stop… it was ok…"

"Ok? It was _awesome_! And look at our son! He's awesome too!" Johnny expressed, proudly as he continued to watch his son perform his act.

As he swung, Dennis began to summersault in the air, swing in various positions and make funny faces as well, making the crowd laugh.

Dracula chuckled also. "You crazy boyo!" he called out.

"Hey, thanks Grandpa! Now watch this!" Dennis cried out as he shifted into a bat and began to swing while in his bat form.

"Ha-ha! That's my boy!" Drac smiled.

Dennis whooped and cheered as he swung around and around until he flung himself straight forward and towards a wall. He soon stopped cheering and realized what he was about to hit the wall.

"Not good…" Dennis remarked before he shifted back into his human form and smacked right into the building, leaving an impression in the shape of his body as he fell off and crashed into some boxes below. The crowd gasped and winced at this sympathetically before Dennis poked his fist out and gave them a thumbs up, they cheered.

"Dennis!?" Mavis cried as she rushed over to him and helped him up. She quickly began to check him for injuries. "Are you ok? Any injuries? Broken bones?"

"Mom, I'm fine! Relax!" Dennis tried to assure her, as he got up. Drac and Johnny also approach. "So what did you guys think?"

"What did we think? It was _awesome_ little dude!" Johnny said excited, which made Dennis smile. "Right up until the crash landing is…"

"Rats… I was just about to do my most daring act yet…" Dennis complained.

"And it involved landing on your face and causing everyone to laugh?" Drac quipped.

"Well… there's nothing wrong with giving the fans a good laugh." Dennis shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure they were laughing _at_ you, not _with_ you." Dracula told him. As he said this, a couple of people walk by and start pointing and laughing at Dennis, who didn't seem to mind.

"Ah, it's cool, as long as they're happy." The half-human, half-vampire shrugged, pleased.

"Well, it's good to see you Denisovich… I mean… _Dennis_." Dracula corrected himself.

"Oh, Denisovich is good, might even be my stage name!" The red headed teen admitted.

"Stage name?" Drac repeated. "Your really getting into this 'entertaining business' aren't you?"

"Yeah, I think have actually found my groove!" Dennis beamed.

"Didn't you say that before you shot yourself out of a cannon and ended up in _England_?" Dracula pointed out.

"Oh yeah… that was _fun_ …" Dennis smiled, nostalgically. "And the tea was good too."

"And what about almost cutting that poor girl in half? Come on, you know how much trouble we could have gotten into?" Dracula told him. "I'm talking lawyers, grieving parents, stuff that could shut down the hotel and throw us out on the street. We could wind up like _that_ guy!"

Drac pointed at a nearby hobo sleeping in an alley, whose flatulence blew up the newspaper that was currently covering him.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't know at the end of it there were suppose to be dummy legs or that little dwarf in the box… or I could have been distracted…" Dennis mused.

"Yeah, I'll go with distracted." Drac said, deadpan.

"What? That girl was _really_ cute and…" Dennis began

Just then Dennis was quickly knocked away and tackled to the ground by someone very fast and furry. They looked and saw that it was one of Wayne the Werewolf's kids; Winnie now all grown up and more mature.

Like Dennis, Winnie had also gone through a growth spurt in the last ten years, now near Mavis' height, and she now had her hair styled in a bob cut instead of pigtails. She also had a sleeveless leather vest over a pink shirt with a white skull, similar to the one she always wore when she was a pup and a long purple skirt with flats.

Dennis laughed. "Winnie, stop! Cut it out!"

Winnie quickly realized what she was doing and become flushed with embarrassment as she got up and dusted herself off. "Oops! Sorry about that… force of habit…" she said, sheepishly.

Dennis got up and dusted himself off also. "Ah, it's cool, I'm pretty much used to it by now," he said, in a relaxed manner, similar to his father. "So what's up? Still planning on going to business school?"

"Sure am, how's the entertaining business going?" The werewolf girl asked him.

"Pretty swell, might even join a circus if I'm lucky." Dennis beamed.

"Wow! Cool!" Winnie smiled in a flirtatious manner while fluttering her eyes at him. She soon realized what she was doing and glanced away, shyly. Dennis did the same. Drac and Mavis smiled, knowingly watching this while Jonathan was baffled.

"Uh… what's with them?" Johnny asked Mavis and Dracula, confused. The two groaned a bit.

"Really?" Drac questioned, deadpan.

"What?" The human responded, still not getting it.

"Stop!" Someone yelled.

They all turned and noticed a man in his mid-forties pushing his way through the crowd looking very angry. He had long blond hair with dark blond friendly mutton chops and green eyes with an emerald green outfit and he looked quite upset.

"Uh-oh…" Winnie gulped, backing away.

"Cease these festivities! If I've told you all once I've told you a _thousand times_ ; monsters are _abominations_! Pure evil! They _say_ they want to be our 'friends', but really… they just want to kill us all! Open your eyes everyone! They're _playing_ you! But don't worry, I won't rest until all these monsters here and around the world are _wiped out_!" The angry man proclaimed.

After listening to the man's rant, all the monsters and humans just stared and blinked at him while he continued to pant feverishly. Most of them looked pretty unfazed by his words and some even mindlessly took his picture. The Dracula family were also baffled by the man's rant.

"Ok… who's _this_ weirdo?" Drac asked them, confused.

"Oh, that's Winston Hamilton." Jonathan replied. " _Really_ doesn't like monsters…"

"So why doesn't he just move?" Drac inquired.

"I think he wants to try and convince folks that monsters are still evil." Dennis shrugged. "Crazy, I know, but I'm sure he'd change his mind if saw how _not_ scary you guys are."

"What? I _am_ scary!" Dracula stated.

" _Before_ or _after_ you get out of bed?" Dennis asked jokingly, inciting a giggle from Jonathan before Mavis nudged him.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Drac said, sarcastically.

"Hey! I was not done talking yet!" Winston called out, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, proceed." Dennis offered.

"Thank you. Now… why did they open the doors to their hotel after a hundred and thirteen years? I know why; because right now we are at our weakest! We're fat, bare and _smelly_." Winston hissed with disgust.

"Hey!" Johnny, along with a fat guy and a woman with very few clothing protested.

"Listen, Mr. Hamilton, _please_ , you gotta let this go…" Mavis urged him.

"No! You _monsters_ have to go! And if you _don't_ , things will get…" Hamilton began.

"Real _stupid_? Because… that's what it is right now." Dennis joked, causing everyone to laugh. Mr. Hamilton growled, angrily.

"Just you wait monsters! You'll all get what is coming to you! You'll see! You'll all see!" Mr. Hamilton shouted before he stormed off. Everyone watched him go for a few seconds then resumed their business as if nothing happened.

"So anyway… you want me to prove that I am still scary? Fine. I'll prove that I am still scary!" Dracula stated before he shifted into a bat and flew off to find someone to scare. Johnny and Mavis watched him while Dennis continued to smile confidently.

The count saw a young man walking down the street, smiled and ducked down before suddenly popping up in front of the young man and roaring with his monster face. But the young man wasn't phased.

"Sup man?" he asked.

"Uh… sup?" Drac echoed, baffled while the young man walked around him. Drac's face fell flat, Dennis had clearly made his point.

"See?" Dennis pointed out. "Your not scary anymore, folks are totally used to monsters now, see?"

Dennis gestured to all the monsters and humans walking side by side together, even the super creepy ones.

"Oh, Fantastico…" The count grumbled, clearly grumpy.

The hybrid monster teen just laughed. "Relax Grandpa, it's not a bad thing and your still the best monster out of all of them," he assured him, before turning to the other monsters that were staring. "No offence guys."

The count smiled. "Thank you my little devil." Dracula said, gratefully. He then zipped over and wrapped his arm around his grandson, pulling him close. "So Denisovich, I was hoping you and I could have a little conversation about _another_ possible career path for you, something… managerial."

Dennis sighed a tired sigh hearing this. He clearly has had this conversation before and was reluctant to have it again.

"Dad! Did you ever think that he might not _want_ to manage the hotel when he's older?" Mavis questioned as she stepped forward.

"Mom, please I…" Dennis began.

"He can be whatever he wants to be! Like… a nuclear pharmacist, or a dentist or even a social twerker!" Mavis told him.

"Uh, I don't know about that last one Mavy but uh…" Johnny tried to tell his wife.

"I thought he was perfect no matter what he was, _your words_." Mavis reminded him.

"And he is! I just want the hotel to be in good hands in case something were to happen to me, which it _won't_ by the way." Dracula defended. "I mean, Johnny here already has a job and _your_ job is taking care of _him_."

"Hey!" Johnny protested.

"So that just leaves Denisovich." Drac shrugged. "Come on, it would be a good fit!"

"I don't know Dad… I still think _he_ should decide what he wants to do with his life and even if he has to go through more options he owes it to myself to find the one that fits." Mavis said, sincerely. "And I think entertaining people would be really good for Dennis."

"Hey, where _is_ Dennis?" Johnny pointed out. Drac and Mavis turned and finally noticed that Dennis had disappeared once again.

Drac's head fell. "Oh, good grief, I can't take my eyes off him for a _second_ ," he muttered. "Dennis! Denisovich!"

"Dad, just leave him alone for a little while, like you said; he needs his space." Mavis told her Dad, putting a comforting hand on her father, which made him smile.

"Meanwhile… I need to use a restroom…" Johnny groaned, holding his sides before zooming off and making farting noises as he ran. Drac face palmed, annoyed while Mavis held back an amused giggle.

* * *

 **Voices**

 **Zac Efron as Dennis Loughran-Dracula**

 **Steve Coogan as Winston Hamilton**

 **America Ferrera as** **Winnie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elsewhere, while everyone was inside parting their pants off Dennis sitting on the edge of a pond with a thoughtful look on her face. He leaned forward a bit looked outward toward the horizon deep in thought also mindlessly tossing stones into the water. Denisovich saw his reflection in the water and in frustration he tossed a big rock into it, making the reflection messed up and murky.

He was so deep in thought in fact that he didn't even notice a certain werewolf girl running over on all fours and stopping right behind him.

"Dennis! There you are!" Winnie said.

Dennis turned slightly and nodded to her. "Oh, hey Winnie."

"I've been looking for you, good thing you have a very distinct scent." Winnie told him.

"Yeah, believe it or not my Mom _still_ makes me use the aveeno moisturizer after every bath…" Dennis revealed. "I love that woman, but she makes Grandpa seem _reasonably_ over protective… like my _Dad_ , who by the way can't be trusted to watch over a _goldfish_."

The werewolf got a chuckle out of that. "So, whatcha you doing out here?" Winnie inquired, curiously and in a cute manner.

"Trying to avoid Grandpa Drac, that's what." Dennis stated.

"Oh, what'd he do?" she asked.

"He _still_ wants me to run the hotel someday, even though _he's_ not going anywhere any time soon." Dennis pointed out. "And he's been trying to talk to me about it for _weeks_. I wake up after a good morning's rest, thinking all is right with the world and then he shows up and goes 'Denisovich, you are the heir to the Hotel, I can think of no greater honor then to pass on to _you_ my little devil, bleh, bleh, bleh!'.I just want to make people happy and smile, nothing more. He just doesn't get it…"

"Haven't you told him that?" Winnie asked him.

"I've already tried like a million times, it doesn't work!" Dennis shrugged. "It's like talking to a _wall_ … that doesn't talk back!"

"Why not give the job a try? You might like if you give it chance. Never know." Winnie reasoned.

"Maybe, but still…" Dennis began as he got up to face his friend with sad expression. "I kinda miss the days of people telling me _who_ I should be and _what_ I should be… It was so much easier back then…"

"But that's no way to live." Winnie pointed out.

"I know, it's just how I feel." Dennis shrugged.

"Yeah… but hey, being the hotel manager isn't the _worst_ thing in the world, right?" His werewolf friend asked. "I mean, it's a lot of responsibility yeah but… you get to tell the employee's what to do, plan parties, see all kinds of people… who wouldn't want that job?"

" _Me_. " Dennis sighed, depressed as he turned around and sat back down. "You know… after I got my fangs I thought I knew who and what I was, but I was _wrong_. Like… am I _human_ … or a vampire…? I just don't know… and while everyone else around me knows _exactly_ what they want to do with their life… I'm still looking and trying new things… rarely finding one that fits and maybe… I never will."

Winnie looks at Dennis sympathetically and walked over to sit down next to him like a dog would. "I'm sorry Dennis… but you should know that no matter what you choose to be, you'll always be my friend" she assured him.

"Thanks…" Dennis said, gratefully.

"What was it that your Grandpa said? 'Human, monster, unicorn, your perfect no matter what you are, bleh, bleh, bleh!', and he was right!" The werewolf girl stated, smiling which made Dennis smile, though it faded.

"But the world isn't perfect you know…" he noted. "And neither am I… I mean… I _still_ don't know if I'm a monster or not…"

Winnie just shrugged. "Maybe not," she said as she put a paw on his shoulder. "But it's always there for us, just doing the best it can, _that_ is what makes it great, just like you. Also, to _me_ , you not a human _or_ a monster… your something else, something _better_ … your _both_."

Dennis and Winnie gazed at each other for a bit before a loud wail ruined the moment and made them cover their ears, wincing. They turn and see a zombie wearing red and white football gear, a blue scaled gill man, a giant green snake that was wearing golden accessories plus a banshee girl with white skin, light hair, dark circles under her eyes and wearing pale yellow rags. All four of them were coming up over the hill towards them.

"Becky! What did sssay about doing _that_!?" The snake man said, annoyed.

"Uh, _hello_! I'm a _Banshee_ scaly! It's what I do, _deal with it_!" The banshee known as Becky shot back.

"Arggh…" The zombie groaned while the gill man spoke in a language that only monsters, as well as Johnny, could understand.

"They agree." Becky stated, smugly.

"Alex! Becky! J.P! Sssuresssh! What are you guys doing here?" Dennis asked, surprised.

"J.P sssaw you both heading for the foressst, ssso we decided to follow and sssee what'sss going on." The snake man called Sssuresssh replied. J.P the gill man babbled in confirmation.

Alex the zombie groaned. "Ggauaggg"

"Yeah, I'm ok Alex, relax dude." Dennis assured him.

"Is _that_ why your cuddling next to her _girlfriend_?" Becky teased.

"Beck!" Dennis said, flustered while Winnie turned away smiling. "We were just uh… we're not uh…"

"Look, if you want to be alone, all you got to do isss asssk." Suresh told him, smirking.

"Yeah, we'd understand." Becky added before chuckling herself. The others also began to laugh until Dennis' eyes suddenly glow red and he makes a scary face similar to that of his mother's and grandfather's before snapping back to normal. His friends all look very startled by this. "Uh… never mind."

"Thank you." Dennis said, gratefully.

"So… why you out here?" Becky inquired.

"Avoiding his Grandpa." Winnie replied.

"Drrracc?" Alex asked with a moan. J.P added to that with a babble.

"Count Control Freak?" Becky questioned.

"Yep. The very one." Dennis shrugged.

Suresh sighed. "What does he want _thisss time_?"

"He wants me to run the hotel, even though I've already told him 'no'." Dennis stated.

"Ooooh." Alex remarked, sarcastically.

"Maybe _we_ can talk to him." Becky suggested. "Now I'd give him a _real_ earful."

"That's what we're afraid of…" Winnie told her. The others all nodded in agreement.

"What? I like things loud, sue me!" The banshee said, annoyed.

"Don't worry Beck, I'll talk to him… again." Dennis assured her.

"You do realize how hard it is to get that guy to change his mind, right?" Becky pointed out. "I mean, this is the guy who kept humans out of the hotel for a hundred and eighteen years."

"And look at usss all now." Sssuresssh said, proudly.

"Yeah, monsters and humans are _finally_ living in harmony." Winnie added, smiling.

"For the most part anyway." Dennis reminded them. "Guys like Winston are still around and are _super_ annoying."

"Boy I'll say." Becky agreed. Alex moaned in response and put his rotting hands on their shoulders.

"Alex isss right. The man is harmlesss…" Sssuresh stated.

"Like, like a baby mouse!" Winnie nodded.

"Where!?" Sssuresssh questioned, quickly as he glanced around looking for said 'mouse', even looking over the heads of his friends and getting too close, much to their annoyance.

"Relax Sssuresssh, it was just an expression." Dennis told him.

"Oh… sssorry…" The snake man apologized, sheepishly.

"But a funny one." Dennis smiled before suddenly saying. "Mouse."

" _Where!?_ " Sssuresssh exclaimed again as he searched even harder while the others laughed.

"Dennis, your terrible!" Winnie said, very amused. They're laughter ended the moment they heard a noise close by and quickly got close to Dennis. "What was _that_?"

"I don't know…" Dennis admitted, looking around.

J.P babbled again, sounding a bit eager.

"Yeah, your right Jeep, we ssshould head back to the Hotel." Sssuresssh agreed.

Alex groaned in agreement, looking a bit scared. "Creepy forest…"

"Ah, come on! It's not that bad!" Becky stated before a rustling nearby the made her shriek a long scream that hurt their ears. When she finished she smiled nervously. "Uh… sorry I… thought I heard something…"

Winnie then began sniffing the air.

"Smell something Winnie?" Dennis inquired.

"Yeah… someone's close by," she revealed. She got down on all fours again and started sniffing the ground before moving ahead. The others tip toed behind her closely, each of them growing more and more anxious as she approached a large tree. J.P's teeth even started chattering until the others glared at him to stop. Winnie then turns to the others. "It's behind there…"

Dennis then turned to the others. "Ok guys, on three," he instructed them. They all nodded in agreement. Dennis held up three fingers which he lowered as he counted down. "One… two… three!"

At that moment all six of them rushed around the tree each yelling, growling and groaning, but come to a screeching halt when they see that it is only a mouse that blinks at them for a second before scurrying off.

"Mouse…" Alex groaned.

"Yes, Alex, that was a mouse." Becky said, deadpan.

"Alssso, known asss… _dinner_!" Sssuresssh declared as he slithered after it while the others paid what he was doing no mind. J.P babbled to Winnie.

"No, that wasn't it, it was _human_!" Winnie stated.

"A human?" Dennis said, surprised.

"Yes, and it… wait… it's _gone_." Winnie realized as she stood back up.

Dennis used his vampire vision and glanced around several meters ahead but saw nothing around. "Yeah… I can't see anything either…" he muttered before he ended up looking through the walls of someone's house and saw someone taking a shower. "Gah! Ugh, that's just sick and _wrong_."

"Ok, now that we've completely humiliated ourselves… let's get going." Becky told them. Both Alex and J.P groaned and babbled in agreement before they both began to follow Becky, who flew off ahead.

Dennis leaned toward Winnie and whispered. "Gee, she should join the 'Drill Sergeant Nasty club', she'd fit right in."

Winnie giggled at this till they heard Becky say…

"I heard that!"

Exchanging wide eyed glanced the werewolf and the half-vampire quickly began moving, with Winnie running on all fours and Dennis shifting into a bat and flying away.

Unknown to them, as left the one that they thought was watching them finally came out of his hiding place which was a ton of leaves he had covering him and that person was none other then Winston Hamilton, the crazy, monster hating guy from before. He noticed that some bugs were on him and shook them off in a squeamish manner before walking away.

* * *

Later, back in town and in the dimly lit home of Mr. Hamilton where multiple chemicals bubbled, several monster sized traps were ready to go and the walls were covered with papers with details on every monster known to man. There were also some grotesque dolls that looked like they were taken apart and put back together only with the wrong parts.

The door burst open as Winston entered and walked over a desk with some _more_ papers all over.

"They think I'm crazy? They think I'm _mad_ that the monsters will soon rise up against us? Fine! Let them think that! But I'm going to destroy them before they even begin!" Winston promised.

He then turned to one of his dolls and began speaking in a lighter tone of voice, almost as if he's speaking for it and pretending that they are all real. "But Winston, won't Count Dracula try and stop you? He is pretty powerful…"

Winston then snapped back to normal. "I know that he is!" he exclaimed. He then held up a vial with a bubbling purple liquid. "But with _this_ , there will be _no chance_ of the Count stopping me!"

He turned to another doll. "Duh… what does it do?"

"What does it do?" he echoed before chuckling evilly. "Oh you'll all see soon enough!"

Winston then threw the needle right at a picture of Drac, which was already full of darts nailing it already, and hit the very center of his face.

Yep, bad things were coming their way…

* * *

 **Voices:**

 **Paul Brittain as Alex**

 **Robert Smigel as J.P**

 **Mandy Moore as Becky**

 **Kunal Nayyar as Sssuresssh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Few days later, Drac was in the Hotel lobby greeting some of new guests that had just arrived, some of them were monsters and some were people from the Monster Festival who were all in awe of the Hotel and were taking as many pictures of it as they could and Dracula was shaking hands with each and every one of them.

"Hello! Nice to see you! Welcome to the hotel! So glad you could come and see my daughter's wedding." Drac said to each of the guests that entered the castle. Then a familiar face popped up, it was the fake Dracula that helped him get to Johnny three years ago.

"Good evening fellow Dracula! Bleh, bleh, bleh!" he said. He and Drac shook hands.

"Yes, it is good to see you as well, fellow Dracula!" Dracula said, smiling.

"Quite an impressive castle you have built yourself here. Bleh, bleh, bleh!" The Fake Dracula remarked, gazing at the interior of the Hotel Lobby.

"Why thank you, it has been here since 1898, once it was forbidden to humans, now it is yours to stay and explore for as long as you wish." Dracula bowed, slightly.

"Well I guess I should get settled in. Bleh, bleh, bleh!" The fake one said, as he begins to walk away. "Talk to you later. Bleh, bleh, bleh!"

"I do not say BLEH, BLEH, BLEH!" Dracula protested loudly. He let out an annoyed groan before a zombie approached him. "Yeah? What is it?"

The zombie groaned and simply held out a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Drac asked he took the paper and quickly read it. His eyes practically popped out of his head when he saw something particular on the piece of paper. "A _hotel inspector!?_ "

"Uh…" The zombie responded before his boss got very close to him.

"Are you saying we have a hotel inspector coming here!?" he demanded.

"Ugh…" The zombie responded again.

"Oh, this is not good…" Drac bemoaned. "I need help!"

The vampire king quickly pushed the bellhop that was talking on the phone out of the way and quickly began to dial a number before speaking into it, acting as calm as he could be.

"Hello? Mavis, honey? Could you get Johnny and the guys and tell them to come down here pronto? Thank you my ghoul," he said, sweetly before hanging up at which point his calm persona dropped and became a panicked face. The zombie that handed him the paper then gave him a paper bag, he took it without turning his head. "Thank you,"

He then started breathing into and out of it.

* * *

Around the same time, Johnny was currently playing a video game in his and Mavis' room and seemed to be very into it.

"Aw yeah, you think your bad? You think your bad? Ha! Take _that_!" he exclaimed, pumped while his wife walked by.

"Come on Johnny, Dad wants and the others down in the lobby," she informed him, barely noticing what he was doing at the time.

"Aw… but I'm almost done the level…" Johnny whined.

"Johnny…" Mavis warned him from the other side of the room.

The human sighed. "Yes, dear," he said while a 'whip' sound came from the game before he put down the controller and left while a 'bang' came from the game followed by a 'Game Over'.

* * *

In the lobby, Drac was rapidly tapping his foot impatiently waiting for his family and friends to arrive when suddenly he heard the 'ding' of the elevator and turned his head towards it. Johnny, Mavis, Wayne, Murray, Frank and Griffin all exited the elevator one by one, albeit with a little difficulty.

"Hey, hey, hey! You called?" Murray smirked.

"What took you guys so long!?" Drac questioned, clearly stressed out as he walked over to them. "I've been waiting here for like fifteen minutes! What gives?"

"Sorry! We got held up!" Johnny defended.

"Yeah, Frank was eating the fire extinguisher foam… again." Wayne explained. "Took us _forever_ to get him away from it."

"What!? It's good!" Frankenstein's Monster stated before taking out a blob of the foam and eating it before Drac got up in their faces looking angry.

"Who cares about the foam!? This is emergency! Hello!" he exclaimed.

"Hi." Griffin added, making Drac groan.

"Dad! Dad, calm down, what's wrong?" Mavis asked her father, worried.

"Worse! A Hotel Inspector is coming!" Dracula exclaimed. "And not just _any_ old Hotel Inspector, but the only and only _Eva McQueen_!"

He then showed them a picture of a woman that looked like she was in her forties yet still looked a bit pretty, had short dark hair, glasses and was dressed very formally. She almost looked at the Headmistress of some stuffy Prep School and actually sent chills down the spines of the monsters.

"Whoa! I've heard of her, she's like the nastiest hotel inspector there is!" Johnny revealed. "I used to have a _major_ crush on her too."

Mavis gave him a raised brow in response.

"But… I'm totally over it! Now that she's… really old… Honest! Love you sweetie…" The human said, quickly and nervously.

"Thank you honey, but what exactly is the problem, Dad?" Mavis inquired, a bit confused as she took the picture. "So she's coming to check on the hotel, what's the big deal?"

"The problem is if she finds even the _smallest_ thing wrong with this hotel, she'll close us down for good!" Dracula told them.

"What!? She can't do that!" Mavis said, fearfully.

"Well, technically she _can_ …" Frank admitted.

"Uh… your not helping here." Griffin stated.

"Oh… sorry…" Frankenstein said, embarrassed.

"Ah, who needs to worry?" Johnny remarked, relaxed. "This hotel is _perfect_."

Nearby, around the same time, a zombie bellhop was talking to a female zombie and apparently flirting and when he leans against the wall with a dumb smile on his face a crack appears, surprising them. Following that the chandelier above them fell and crashed right in-between Johnny and the monsters. Startled, Mavis and Drac turned into bats while Wayne and Murray jumped into Frank's arms and Johnny hid behind him, much to his dismay.

"Course… it could use a _little_ fixing up…" The slacker added slowly with a nervous smile.

"Ya, _think_?" Drac expressed. "We have to do everything in our power to make sure she passes the hotel."

The others then began to mutter to each other with worry in their voice. Mavis and Drac then reverted back to their normal states.

"Guys! Relax! There's no need to panic… all we got to do is show Miss Raven how great and how _safe_ this hotel is." Mavis said. "For both monsters _and_ humans."

"Right! So I need everyone to be on their best behavior when she arrives? Capisce?" Dracula questioned. His friends and family all nodded. "Good. Now where's Denisovich? I need to tell him this too."

"I… think he's still in his room." Mavis said. "I was gonna enter but the door's locked."

"And that stopped you?" Drac inquired, raising a brow.

"Well… when he locks a door it usually means he wants privacy, so… I give him his space." Mavis explained.

"No time for space! Time to get busy! Excuse me." The Count said before he zipped off.

"Oh boy, this isn't gonna go well." Frank remarked.

"How can you be sure?" Mavis inquired.

"Because; he's got that crazy look in his eye." Frank stated. "And every time he get's _that_ look, something bad happens."

"Not always." Wayne pointed out. Frank just gave him a raised brow. "Ok, yeah, sure, _always_. But hey, as long as we got the Count here with us, what could go wrong?"

"Oh… maybe you shouldn't have said that…" Johnny mused, sounding a bit unnerved.

"Why?" Griffin asked before suddenly Bigfoot slipped on the trail of slime created by Blobby, who had just slid past them not to long ago, and crash landed, breaking through part of the wall in the lobby. Everyone just stared at this, looking stunned.

" _That's_ why." Johnny answered. The others exchanged nervous glances, having finally seen the point Johnny made.

* * *

Upstairs, he elevator stopped as the doors opened, and Dracula = stepped out to walk down the hallway. As he walked down to reach Dennis' room, the shrunken heads hanging on the doorknobs all sensed a person's presence, and began talking, "Do not disturb."

"Do not disturb."

"Do not disturb."

"Do not disturb."

"Do not disturb."

"Do not disturb."

"Do not disturb."

"Do not disturb."

Dracula rubbed his forehead as those three words continued while they walk.

"Well that never gets olds…" The Count remarked to himself, exasperated.

He soon reached Dennis' room and immediately used his powers to unlock the door and enter.

Dennis' room had changed a lot in ten years. It was no longer the room of a five-year old presumed human but now for a fifteen-year old halfing. It had creepy, monstery decorations plus posters of various human rock bands his father was a fan of like Dave Mathews and Slipknot, a perfect mix of the monster and human cultures, just like Dennis himself.

"Denisovich, we need to talk." Drac announced. He looked around but saw no trace of his grandson. He then began to walk around and check under every object in his room. "Denisovich, did you hear me? I know you are in here! Hello! Denisovich! I'm speaking but your not answering me! Yoo-hoo!"

"Up here, Papa Drac."

The Count looked up and saw his grandson sitting cross legged on the ceiling and playing the video game that was making those sounds.

"Ah good, there you are, listen; I need to talk to you real quick." Drac told him.

"No." Dennis said, quickly.

Drac frowned and raised a brow, looking a bit baffled and annoyed. "You don't even know what it is yet."

Dennis glanced down, or _up_ in his case. "Ok, what is it?"

"Come down and I'll tell you." His grandfather instructed.

The young halfing sighed before standing up and jumping down before stopping in mid-air, flipping around and landing back on solid ground.

The count nodded, impressed.

"Nicely done," he said.

"Thanks. Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about again?" Denisovich questioned.

"Well… it's about the Hotel and I need…" Drac began to say before his grandson quickly became very annoyed.

"Ugh! Grandpa! Not _again_ … Look I've already told you… five… fifteen… twenty… no twenty-five… _twenty-eight times_ that I didn't want to run the Hotel when I'm older, but you Just. Don't. _Listen_!" Dennis said, annoyed.

"It's not about that!" Dracula stated.

"Oh." The Dhampir realized. "Well…"

"But now that you bring it up…" Drac began, inciting a groan from his grandson. "Listen, I know it's a lot of pressure but I have faith that you could run it if you really wanted to."

"But I _don't_!" Dennis stated, firmly. "Don't you get that!? I don't want to run the hotel. It's _your_ thing, not mine."

"And what is 'your thing'?" Dracula questioned, raising a brow.

"Simple; entertainment." Dennis replied with a satisfied smile. Drac remained flat faced though.

"Denisovich, every week you say your gonna be one thing… and to toss it aside for something else! Make up your mind, man!" Drac expressed.

"So I'm picky! Sue me!" Dennis defended.

"You know why _I_ think your so picky? Huh? Do you?" Dracula challenged.

"Fine. _Why_ am I so _picky_?" Dennis questioned, mimicking Drac's accent in an annoyed tone.

"Because _you_ my boy… really have _no idea_ what you wanna do with your life! Zip! Nada! Not even a little!" Dracula told him.

"Do so, do so!" Dennis insisted, a bit childishly.

"Do not, do not!" Drac countered, also acting childishly.

"Do so infinity!" Dennis stated.

"Do _not_ infinity times two. Ha!" Drac said, pleased.

"Who cares? I'm _not_ doing it!" Dennis told him, firmly.

"So… So what? You want to leave the hotel?" Dracula questioned Dennis.

"Of course not! I mean… yeah, I want to get away every now and then, explore some places but I would never _leave_! That's nuts man! This place is my home!" Dennis expressed.

"So don't you at least _consider_ it!?" Drac demanded.

"I don't _need_ to! I've made up my mind, Gramps!" Dennis stated, firmly. "I'm an entertainer, not a hotel manager!"

"Look, Denisovich, granted you have talent when it comes to 'entertaining people', but I'm just saying what if someone accidentally puts a _stake_ through my heart? Or I accidentally eat some garlic?" Drac questioned. As he spoke he pretended to pound his heart with a stake and held his throat like he actually _did_ eat garlic. "Huh? Who would run the hotel then?"

"I don't know, put up a 'Help Wanted Sign'!" Dennis suggested, exasperated. "Or better yet; ask your buddies!"

"Have you _met_ my buddies?" Drac inquired, deadpan.

Dennis paused. "Good point… but _still_!"

* * *

While the two of them continued to argue, just outside the hotel and in the forest filled area surrounding it from across the lake, Winston Hamilton was climbing up one of the taller trees, not slowing down until finally reached the top of it used his binoculars to zoom in on the hotel, specifically the window of Dennis' room where Dennis and Drac were _still_ bickering.

"Target in sights…" Hamilton muttered to himself as he put away his binoculars and took out a blow dart tube. He then carefully aimed the blow dart tube right in Drac's direction before a squirrel popped into his line of sight, surprising him. "What?"

Said squirrel scurried down his tube and onto Hamilton's head who reacted with a girlish scream as he attempted to get the squirrel off of him while protesting and crying.

"Filthy squirrel… beat it!" he exclaimed, annoyed as he finally swatted it away.

The squirrel landed safely on a lower branch however, and once it recovered it began making angry squirrel sounds and shaking it's little paw at him before scampering down the tree. Hamilton then resumed what he was doing but seemed to be waiting for something as he continued to wait to fire the dart.

* * *

Inside the hotel, the argument between Drac and Dennis seemed to be nearing a close.

"Man, things _always_ have to be _your_ way, don't they Gramps?" Dennis accused. "Just like keeping Mom here or forcing me to grow my fangs!"

"Ok, yes, I went too far on both of those but I was only trying to keep our family together." Drac stated. "How do _you_ plan to do that? Huh?"

"I… I don't know!" Dennis expressed, exasperated.

"Exactly! You can't make up your mind! You have _no plan_ and you'd better come up with one if you want to get anywhere in life." Dracula told his vampson.

"Yeah, I'll be a _big_ success, just like _you_." Dennis said, scornfully which surprised Dracula greatly while Dennis headed for the door. "I'm bailing."

"Denisovich…!" Dracula tried to call out but sighed sadly as he let his grandson leave.

Outside, Hamilton saw that he had a perfect chance to nail the count and smiled with glee. "And… checkmate!" he said as he blew into the blow dart tube and fired the dart through the broken piece of the window and into the room where it struck Drac right in the rear.

"Gah!" The Count reacted in pain as he pulled the dart out of his hiney and looked at it. "What is this? And… oh… suddenly I feel sleepy…"

Drac then suddenly collapses on his back, as if he was blown over by a powerful wind. Hamilton laughed evilly at this before sliding down the tree. Dennis heard the loud thump his grandfather made and went back into the room to check on him, he gasped when he saw Drac laying on the floor with eyes closed and apparently not moving.

"Grandpa?" Dennis asked slowly before it finally sank in causing him to rush over. "Grandpa!"

As Dennis zipped to his grandfather's side, Mavis, Johnny, Drac's friends, along with Dennis' friend's began to enter the room.

"Hey Dad, we were wondering if…" Mavis began before she noticed her son kneeling next to her Dad and feared the worse. "Dad!?

Everyone quickly rushed further into the room and gathered around while all asking questions about what happened and what was wrong with Drac, which all overlapped, though Dennis didn't hear any of them and continued to shake his Vampa.

"Grandpa? Grandpa! GRANDPA!" Dennis continued to call out in distress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shortly after the Count fell, the Drac Pack quickly rushed him to the Hotel's doctor with Mavis staying right by his side the whole time. A somber air quickly filled the Hotel as everyone worried for about fate of Dracula who was not only the manager but also a friend to some, wondering if and when he would ever be the same again.

Dennis continued to be filled with grief over the situation, even with Winnie comforting him he still felt depressed.

He and his friends were all sitting outside the Doctor's office, anxiously waiting for someone to come out and give them some kind of news. _Any_ kind. They quickly stood up as soon Frank came out of the door.

"Hey. Uncle Frank, how is he? What did the doctor say!?" Dennis questioned, desperate for answers.

"Well… the good news is he's alive." Frank began.

"What'sss the _bad_ newsss?" Suresh inquired.

"Uh… yeah… well… while we _know_ he'll get better, it's just gonna be a while before he's awake and back on his feet." Frank told them. J.B babbled something to him, a question. "Estimated time of recovery? Uh… let's see… a _week_ maybe…"

"A _week_!?" Becky remarked, loudly hurting everyone's ears. "But the inspector is coming here in _two days_!"

"Hey, don't sonic scream the messenger kid! That's just how it is!" Franke said, defensively.

Alex's shoulder's fell slack. "We're… _doomed_ …" he moaned. J.P babbled in agreement.

"Big time…" Sssuresssh added.

Winnie turned to Dennis who was facing away from the others with a sad look on his face. "Dennis? You ok?" she asked him, concerned.

"No… I'm not…" The half-vampire stated, depressed. "My Grandpa is bedridden because of _me_ … how would _you_ feel…"

"Dennis, this wasn't your fault." Winnie tried to comfort him.

"Yes, it _is_." Dennis said, firmly. "If I hadn't argued with him… none of this would have happen… Gah! I was such a _jerk_!"

The half-vampire punched a wall in frustration, creating a small impact crater in it.

Alex groaned after seeing this.

"Yesss, you may want to… buff that out." Sssuresssh told him.

"Now's not the time." Becky said, flatly.

"Sssorry…" Sssuresssh apologized.

"How did this _happen_ anyway?" Winnie questioned. "I thought Vampire's couldn't get sick."

"Well, they can't be effected by usual _human_ diseases…" Frank began.

"But they can get sick from _monster_ diseases?" Dennis guessed.

"Exactly! Be glad he doesn't have monster hives…" Frank stated with a shiver.

"Uh… Uncle Frank? Are my Mom and Dad still in there?" Dennis inquired.

"Huh? Oh! Uh… yeah, yeah, go on in if you want." Frank offered.

"Thanks." Dennis said, gratefully as he walks to the door and enters while his friends watch him go, concerned.

* * *

When he entered the room he was quickly saddened by the sight of his mother kneeling beside her father's coffin where he rested and holding his hand tightly. His father was right next to her and doing his best to console her. Dennis also felt great guilt as he stared at his unconscious grandfather before finally walking closer.

Jonathan noticed him. "Oh. Hey there, Dennis."

"Hey Dad." Dennis responded as he knelt next to them. "So… how are you both?"

"Ok… I guess…" Johnny shrugged. "You know… considering…"

"Yeah. I do." Dennis nodded, understandingly. He saw his mother crying and put a hand on her shoulder to console her.

"Oh Dennis… what if he never wakes up again?" Mavis asked him tearfully. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost him…"

"Mom…" Dennis said, sadly.

"Aw, don't worry Mavy, Drac will be back on his feet in no time!" Johnny tried to assure her.

"But what if he _doesn't_?" Mavis questioned, upset. She gripped her father's hand even tighter.

Dennis put a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder. "Come on Mom… maybe we should leave and let him rest for a bit…" he suggested.

" _No_. I am _not_ leaving him." Mavis stated, firmly.

"But Mom I…" Dennis began before Mavis roared while giving him 'the monster face', after which she glared at him while he remained stunned. He held up his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok, you can stay here… never mind what I said… sorry."

Dennis turned around, gave his parents one last look before finally walking towards the door.

* * *

His friends were all seated outside when he opened the door and rushed over to him when he finally came out and closed it behind him.

"Well?" Winnie asked, expectedly.

"She ain't leaving." Dennis announced. Alex gave him a sympathetic groan and a pat on the back.

"Yeah, we're sssorry man." Sssuresssh added.

"It's ok…" Dennis sighed. "Once Poppa Drac is back on his feet she'll be fine."

"Yeah… and while we wait that to happen, Eva Raven is still coming!?" Becky reminded them, stressed.

"Oh yeah… crud." Dennis gulped.

"Ssso what are we gonna do? The Count'sss still out, your Mom's a total messsssss and your Dad'sss as dumb as a _clam_! Whossse gonna run the hotel?" Sssuresssh questioned.

"Gggrrr…" Alex added while J.P babbled.

"Right, and keep things under control till that lousy Hotel Inspector lady packs up and leaves." Becky finished.

"But who could that be?" Winnie asked aloud.

They all began to think long and hard about who it could while Dennis seemed to know exactly who it should be, but he seemed determined to keep it to himself until finally his conscience finally convinced him that he had to. He sighed a deep sigh.

"Looks like _I'll_ have to run hotel after all." Dennis concluded, making them all gasp, shocked.

"Really?" Winnie asked, surprised.

"I thought you didn't want to." Sssuresssh pointed out.

"Yeah, you just had a big fight wit Drac about not wanting to." Becky reminded him, which made everyone glare at her. "Oh… sorry…"

"Well, it looks like I have no choice, at least until Papa Drac gets better." Dennis said.

"You sure about this?" Winnie inquired, concerned.

Dennis gulped. "Absolutely not,"

"It won't be easssay." Sssuresssh stated, grimly.

"Yeah, I think I got that." Dennis told him.

"Well don't worry, _we'll_ help you out!" Becky assured him.

"Really?" he asked surprised. Alex groaned and patted him on the back.

"That'sss right. Count Dracula had friendsss to help him out and ssso do you." Sssuresssh added.

"Yeah! We'll be with you all the way!" Winnie said, smiling.

Dennis smiled also. "Thanks guys," he said, gratefully. Just then, they heard someone call out to them.

"Excuse me!"

They turned and noticed several guests, both human and monsters, one of them being Blobby, coming their way.

"Boy, that was fast." Becky remarked.

"Yesss, in charge one day… and they're already bugging usss." Sssuresssh added.

Dennis sighed. "Let's get this over with," he said as he began to step forward.

The guests quickly reached them and began voicing all of their complaints, although they were yelling them so loudly, quickly and altogether that no one could understand a word any of them were saying. It also began to annoy Dennis' friends greatly, making them cover their ears also.

Alex groaned in pain while J.P babbled.

"Yeah… sure it's not to late leave?" Becky inquired before Winnie gave her a growl. "Ok, never mind then…"

"Easy! Easy! Calm down! One at a time guys!" The young half-vampire urged them. They soon all quieted down. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"This _slime thing_ keeps leaving slime trails in front of our room and I do _not_ appreciate it!" A woman said.

"Well _they_ keep playing their music too loud!" A gremlin added.

"It's not _our_ fault you sleep during the day!" A lanky teen countered.

"Well _excuse us_ for being monsters!" The gremlin shot back. They all began to argue all at once, quickly overlapping until finally.

" _Enough!_ " Dennis exclaimed, briefly making the 'scary face' which shut them up. "Now, humans I'd like you to play your music as loud as want but _only_ during the night, in exchange I'll be sure to make sure one of the zombies cleans up Blobby's slime trail before you go out, you just let me know, ok?"

The monsters and humans all sighed. "Ok…"

"Good. That'll be all." Dennis nodded, trying to look professional and once they turned and walked far enough away he let out a deep breath. "I haven't held my breath that long since _birth_."

"Way to take command." Becky told Dennis, impressed.

"Thank you." Dennis said, gratefully. "Just had to channel my 'inner Drac', that's all."

Gill babbled to him, as if he was asking a question.

"You bet I can channel while making the announcement!" Dennis beamed.

"Announcement?" Winnie repeated.

"Yeah, gotta let everyone know what's going on, and if we're gonna do this we're going to need _everyone's_ support." Dennis told them. "Come on!"

Dennis quickly shifted into a bat and flew off ahead of them while they all followed behind.

* * *

In the lobby the elevator doors 'dinged' upon the arrival of said elevator and when they opened a orange haired bat flew out, followed by his friends. At the moment, a slow zombie was standing at the front desk not doing much of anything until Becky bumped him out of the way.

"Sorry Mr. Rots-a-lot, Drac Jr hear has an announcement," she told him while Dennis morphed back to his regular form.

"Thank you, Beck," he nodded. "Now… intercom please?"

Winnie quickly held it out to him and he immediately pressed the button before he started talking into it.

"Ahem! Attention Hotel Transylvania!" Dennis announced. People hearing his voice folks started to listen, monsters and humans alike. "Count Dracula is still bedridden and will be until after the next two weeks, so in order to keep things rolling the Hotel will be under temporary new management, that new manager; me. Dennis Dracula-Loughran."

Mavis quickly became surprised hearing this. "Dennis…?"

"Now I know it's the last thing some of us want, but we have no choice and I _promise_ you guys, I'm gonna do the best I can to make sure this place doesn't get closed down and I hope all of you feel the same. So I want all employees to be doing their best for the next couple of days, _especially_ when Eva gets here, alright?" Dennis continued.

All throughout the hotel, the employees and the guests all exchanged glances and conversed amongst themselves for a bit before finally they all voiced their agreements, which Dennis heard via his super hearing.

"Ok, thank you! Good night!" Dennis said before turning off the intercom.

His parents, who were also listening to the announcement, turned to each other.

"Uh… you sure he can handle this?" Johnny asked, concerned.

"I hope so… for Dad's sake…" Mavis confessed, distressed as she gripped her father's hand tighter.

Soon after, Dennis turned off the intercom and turned to his friends. "Well, they're all in," he said.

"Good. Now we jussst have to get everything ready before Eva arrives." Sssuresssh reminded him.

"Right!" Dennis said before he turned to one of the suits of armor. "Uh… excuse me?"

The suit of armor quickly walked over to him and saluted. "Yes, sir? How may I be of assistance?"

"Well… could you let us know if anything else happens so we can handle it?" Dennis inquired.

The armor nodded. "Of course sir, now that you are in charge we shall obey your every command."

"Really? _Sweet_." The red-head smirked. He snapped his fingers as he gained another thought in his head. "Now… what do we need to do in order to make sure Eva doesn't think this place needs a giant 'closed' sign on it?

"Glad you asked sir, here are a list of things to do before her arrival." The suit of armor said as he handed Dennis a scroll which quickly unraveled. Dennis and his friends all watched as it stretched out and rolled all the way to the end of the lobby. They were all speechless upon seeing it.

"Wow… look at all that paper…" Becky remarked, amazed.

Dennis skimmed through the list, making it come up the hallway as he slowly rolled it towards him and read the other things he has to do before he finally groaned in exasperation. "I can do this. I _will_ do this," he said, determined. "I won't let this place be closed down! No way!"

Winnie gripped his arm. " _We_ can do this," she corrected with a smile while the others gathered around making him smile.

Unknown to them, right outside the window, there appeared to be a small ladybug flying in front of it and gazing at them all But if one were to get a closer look, one could see that this bug was actually mechanical in nature.

* * *

And looking through the eyes of the mechanical bug, which was showing a live broadcast through his computer screen, was none other then Winston Hamilton himself.

"Curses! I got rid of that rotten vampire but now his _grandson_ is in charge!?" Hamilton hissed, furious as turned off the screen. "So, that little punk thinks he can save that rotten hotel? We'll see about _that_!"

Winston then began speaking for one of his dolls. "But Hamilton, didn't you _already_ use the garlic poison to sicken the Count?"

" _Yes_. I _know_ I already used it before," he said, annoyed. "Nut I don't think I'll need it to deal with _this_ one."

The crazy man then walked over to a phone turned to his little puppets with a nasty look in his eye.

"Machines and poisons may be able to _hurt_ them, but with what _I_ have planned… I'll be able to _tear them apart_ … from the _inside_." Winston stated, sinisterly before he started to dial a number.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Some time later, as Winston's evil plan began to hatch Dennis and his friends were all hard at work trying to keep the Hotel under control. They each did their best to make sure all the rooms and everything they thought was dirty was spick and span, all to impress the Hotel Inspector when she finally arrived. They also listened to every request and complaint the guests had and met back together when the time came.

"Ok guys, status reports." Dennis ordered.

"Well I got rid of Harry Three-Eyes." Becky replied.

"Good, that guy's approval ratings were _way_ down." Dennis said as he glanced at the chart he just conjured up. He quickly snapped his fingers and pointed to his friends. "Continue."

Alex made a serious of moans.

"Right… I'll get Mr. G to unclog those immediately."

"You think he would have gotten a bigger plunger." Becky remarked.

"I know, right?" Sssuresssh said.

"Totally." Becky agreed, nodding.

"Focus guys." Dennis reminded.

"Sorry…" They both said, quickly.

"Ok, Sssuresssh, did you settle down that commotion from upstairs? You know the bed bug couple that were complaining about the Dorfman couple constantly jumping on the bed all night?" Dennis requested.

"Yesss." Sssuresssh nodded.

"And?"

"What?"

"Why were they jumping on the bed, anyway?"

"…The fact that you know don't realize what they were _really_ doing… is why I envy you." Sssuresssh told him, sounding disturbed and confusing Dennis.

"Ok… Gill! Report!" Dennis ordered.

Gill then began to speak in a long series of babbles and more the he babbled the more the others eyes began to widen in shock until he was finally done.

"Wow…" Dennis remarked.

"Yeah… crazy day for ya, huh?" Becky added. Gill nodded in response.

"I tip my hat to you brother." Sssuresssh nodded.

"Respect…" Alex said very slowly.

"Ok, seems everything's in order, we should be good for the inspector's arrival." Dennis stated, proudly.

"And the Count?" Becky inquired.

"No change." Dennis shook his head, depressed. Winnie put a paw on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Dennis, he'll get better soon," she said, comfortingly. "It may not be right now, but soon."

"Who knowsss? Maybe he'll wake up _before_ the inssspector arrivesss." Sssuresssh shrugged.

"Or _not_ …" Alex moaned. Gill nodded in his head in agreement.

"Yeah, with our luck… he'll wake up _after_." Becky stated.

"Ok thank you. Thank you for the positive thinking." Dennis said, deadpan. "By the way, any complaints so far?"

"Nope! At the moment we are complaint free." Winnie answered. "Everything and everyone is doing good."

"Good. Now… did I forget anything…?" Dennis wondered before a suit of armor ran over to him.

"Sir! A new human guest has arrived." The suit of armor informed him.

"Right. _That's_ what I was forgetting." Dennis realized. "Come on you guys."

Dennis quickly zipped off down the hall before any of them could say or do anything.

"Ugh, he could _at least_ slow down." Becky said, annoyed.

"Ironic; he sssaid he didn't want to do thisss but he'sss already ssso good at it." Sssuresssh pointed out.

"Uh-huh." Alex groaned in agreement.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll end up liking it." Winnie suggested.

"I heard that!" Dennis called out from a far. Becoming nervous, the others quickly rush down the hall to catch up with him.

* * *

The five teens soon arrived at the lobby where the suits of armor were waiting for them. Dennis morphed back to his regular form and approached one of them.

"Hey, sorry we're late. So… where is she?" Dennis inquired, curiously.

"There she is now." The suit of armor said as he pointed ahead of them.

They looked and Dennis was quickly awestruck by what he saw; a beautiful young girl with blond hair and blue eyes and with a face that looks like a doll. She wore a sparkly silver dress and high heeled shoes and as he continued to stare at her Dennis' heart beats faster then ever before.

"Whoa…" Dennis said in amazement, making Winnie scowl furiously.

" _Who_ … is _that_?" she questioned with an edge in her voice.

"I'm assuming ssshe'sss the new guessst." Sssuresssh spoke up.

"Thanks for the observation, Captain Obviousss." Becky said, sarcastically while mockingly mimicking his voice, causing him to glare at her in annoyance while the new human guest approached them all.

"Hi! I'm Maya! Nice to meet you!" The girl known as Maya said with a cheery grin as she held out her hand.

"Uh… hi! Nice to meet you and welcome to Hotel T." Dennis smiled as he shook Maya's hand. Behind him though, Winnie growled and bared her teeth, looking angry and jealous.

"Thanks! I've always wanted to come here." Maya admitted.

"Really?" Dennis asked, interested.

"Yeah! I've heard so many cool things about it, all the neat things to do, the monsters, all of it!"

"Glad to hear it." Dennis nodded, smiling.

"Course, it must be pretty common for you, since you live here after all." Maya pointed out.

"You could say that." Dennis shrugged. "Anyways… have any special requests or do want to check out your room right away?"

"Oh, I'd really like to see the room if that's ok." Maya replied. "Can you show me it?"

"Sure thing! Follow me." Dennis said as he began to lead her away while Winnie growled even more, making the other nervous.

"Uh… are you ok, Winnie?" Becky asked her. "You seem… tense."

"No… I'm _fine_ …" Winnie said very firmly, she almost sounded very agitated.

"You… don't… _sound_ … fine…" Alex pointed out, slowly.

"I am!" Winnie snapped, annoyed. She then stomped away, growling, leaving the others with stunned expressions.

"I… don't think ssshe'sss fine…" Sssuresssh commented. J.P babbled in agreement before they all began to follow her and Dennis.

* * *

The elevator _dinged_ when it reached it's designated floor and unfolded before Dennis, Maya and the rest of Dennis' friends, including a still angry looking Winnie, stepped out of it and started walking down the hall.

"So… what kinda things have you heard about Hotel Transylvania?" Dennis asked Maya.

"Only the good stuff, like how _incredible_ it is!" Maya expressed, enthusiastically. "I mean… the place was created by _the_ Count Dracula, your own grandfather!"

"Yeah, it is pretty incredible." Dennis admitted, with a shrug and a bashful smile.

"You too, you know." Maya told Dennis, smiling as she gripped his arm.

Winnie, who was glaring at them the whole time, rolled her eyes. " 'You two, you know'" she mimicked in a mocking tone.

"By the way, I heard Count Dracula has fallen ill, he is ok?" Maya asked, concerned.

"Uh… yeah, he'll be fine, just needs some bedrest that's all." Dennis assured her, and himself as well.

"Oh, good." Maya said, relieved.

Dennis then spotted a room up ahead. "Ooh! Here's your room, hope you like it," he said as he opened it for her.

"Aw, what a gentleman!" Maya smiled at him, flattered as she walked inside. Dennis smiled to himself, looking proud before walking in with her. The others, along with an angrily growling Winnie, leaned in and watched them go.

"Boy… Dennis sure has taken a liking to the new girl, huh?" The banshee remarked.

"Yeah…" Alex agreed, slowly.

"He does _not_ like her." Winnie huffed.

"Well, we know _you_ don't like her." Sssuresssh pointed out. J.P babbled in his usual Gill-Man language in response.

"Yeah, J.P's right, it is pretty obvious." Becky stated.

"So what?" Winnie grunted.

"Sssoundsss like sssomeone'sss jealousss." Sssuresssh teased her.

"I am not!" Winnie hissed.

"Denial…" Alex groaned in response.

"You know I can use you as a chew toy, right?" Winnie reminded him with narrowed eyes that made the zombie teen back off, nervously.

Inside the hotel room, Dennis was currently showing Maya around the spacious looking room. It had a large red bed, crimson red wallpaper and a window with a great view. Maya gazed around the room with wide eyes and amazement.

"Wow! This room is so cool!" Maya remarked as she twirled around.

"Yeah, it look me a while but I actually managed to take a look inside every room in the hotel and memorize them." Dennis admitted.

"No way!" Maya said, impressed.

"Way." Dennis confirmed, proudly.

"Hard to imagine that your Mom wanted to leave at one point, huh?" Maya remarked.

"How'd you know?" Dennis asked, surprised.

"Oh, you know, daily human gossip." Maya shrugged.

"Oh." Dennis said. "Well, don't worry, once Grandpa's back on his feet she'll be ok."

"I hope so." Maya stated.

"Yeah, me too…" Dennis admitted.

"Anyway… how has running the hotel been?" Maya inquired, curiously.

"So far so good." Dennis informed. "Just a _little_ problem at the restaurant…"

Dennis grimaced as he remember tending to some human guests who were freaking out about the food, saying that it was 'biting them', he tried to explain to them that it was the tasting menu but one of the food monster bit a woman on the nose and that was when things _really_ got out of control…

He shook his head rapidly to get the memory out of his head before regaining his composure and focusing on Maya.

"But let's not focus on that, why don't I help you with your stuff?" Dennis offered.

"Oh, you don't have to." Maya said, flattered.

"No, I want to, mainly I'm just trying to help out as much as I can." Dennis shrugged humbly as he flicked his wrists and levitated her bags over and through using his telekinesis he carefully unloaded her suitcase and put all her items where they should belong, as well as her clothes in the drawers. "Today! You are now… unpacked."

"Wow! Thank you!" Maya smiled, gratefully as she clapped. Winnie just groaned in disgust.

"Hey, maybe when I have more time we can hang out." Dennis suggested.

"Really?" Maya asked, surprised.

"What!?" Winnie reacted, even more surprised as well as horrified.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Dennis smiled, oblivious to Winnie's distaste for his idea. "So what do you say?"

"No!" Winnie stated.

"Sure!" Maya responded, causing Winnie to growl and face palm in anger.

"Sweet. Let me know when your free." Dennis told her.

"Well, I'm free _now_." Maya pointed out.

"Of course you are…" Winnie muttered to herself.

"Cool! Wanna head out now?" Dennis offered.

"Sure!" Maya smiled.

"Sweet, follow me, my lady." Dennis said with a bow as he began to lead her out of the room. He began to walk by his friends, not noticing a snarling Winnie glaring at him and her, before Sssuresssh whispered to him.

"Hey. Dennisss." The snake teen said. "A word?"

"Dennis?" Maya inquired, curious. "What's wrong?"

"Uh… nothing! You just uh… go on ahead, I'll be right behind you." Dennis told her.

"Ok!" Maya said as she continued to walk off while Becky struggled to keep Winnie quiet and from going after her.

"Listen Dennisss, you _sssure_ it's a good idea to be on a date with a new guessst?" Sssuresssh questioned. Alex moaned in an agreeing tone.

"It's not a date, you guys." Dennis told them. "We're just hanging out, that's all."

"That's _kinda_ what a date involves most of the time." Becky stated.

"True, but we're just friends. Honest." Dennis insisted.

"Hmm-mmm?" The others all said in unison, with the same suggestive look on each of their faces, except for Winnie of course.

Dennis rolled his eyes, amused. "You guys are unbelievable. Anyways, I trust you guys can take care of things while I deal with this?"

"Uh-huh." Alex nodded with Gill mimicking him.

"We sssure will." Sssuresssh assured him.

"Yeah, just hurry back, ok?" Becky told him. "The evil inspector _could_ show up here by surprise for all we know."

"Don't worry, I will. See you guys later." Dennis said before he quickly zipped off.

"I do not like her at all." Winnie grumbled, pouting.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Becky remarked, sarcastically.

"Jussst relax, Winnie. What'sss the worssse that could happen?" Sssuresssh questioned, trying to sound assuring though Winnie still continued to growl in jealousy as she watched the two of them walk off down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sometime later, Dennis and Maya were both making their way down a beaten path that lead straight towards the nearest town, where Dennis planning on having a good time with Maya, who eagerly awaited their arrival.

"So… where exactly in town are we going anyway?" Maya asked, as she suddenly gripped Dennis' tightly while they walked, making him became very nervous and gulp, but he quickly composed himself.

"Nuh-uh, no hints." Dennis told her. "You'll soon see, I promise, ok?"

"Aw… ok." Maya said, pouting.

"Don't worry, your gonna love it." Dennis assured her, excited. "So… where you from?"

"Oh, you know… here, there, everywhere." Maya shrugged. "But enough about me! What about you? Where's your Mom been through all this?"

"She's with Grandpa, refuses to leave his side." Dennis muttered, beginning to look sad.

"Oh I see…" Maya said, sympathetically. "How interesting…"

"What?" Dennis inquired.

"Nothing!" Maya responded, quickly. "Ooh! I think we're close!"

They then proceeded ahead, completely unaware that a certain furry person was zipping from bush to bush, watching them the whole time.

It didn't take long for them to enter the town where they were indeed throwing what appeared to be a huge party. Lights were flashing bright colors constantly, there was loud music coming from the giant speakers nearby and the people of the town were all cheering and yelling at the top of their lungs while still wearing their monster costumes.

Maya and Dennis made their way through the crowd of cheering and happy people who seemed to smile even bigger in their presence.

"Hey! What's up, Dennis?" A girl asked him as they passed her by.

Maya turned to him. "She knows you?"

"Everyone here knows me. Not to brag or anything, but I am kind of a celebrity." Dennis admitted, shrugging.

"Oh, I know." Maya smiled.

"Hey, wanna play some darts?" Dennis suggested as he pointed to something nearby.

"Sure!" Maya smiled and nodded before they both walked on ahead.

As they continued walking down the path, they failed to notice Winnie hiding in the bushes, as well as various objects, behind them, watching them and zipping to different hiding spots as she followed them. She growled and clenched her fists tightly as she gazed at their joined hands.

"Why that little… Dennis is _my_ zing, and _no one_ is gonna take him away from me!" she grumbled to herself. She then towards a rock and got an idea.

She zipped over and took the rock plus a makeshift slingshot which she used to fire at Maya.

But at the last second…

"Hey, look! A penny!" Maya remarked, glancing down before bending over to grab it just as the rock flew over her head and hit the very large bottom of a poor fat man, who squealed in pain.

Winnie winced at this. "Ooh… not good…"

Maya then rose up, with a penny in her hand and a smile on her face. "Must be my lucky day!" she told Dennis before they both noticed the still squealing fat man.

"Apparently not for _that_ guy…" Dennis remarked.

"Aw, poor guy…" Maya said, sympathetically.

While they continued to feel sorry for the aforementioned fat man, Winnie had scurried up a nearby building and was watching them both from above. She then took out a fishing rod with a sharp hook at the end.

"Ok... here goes," she muttered.

The werewolf girl then began to turn the reel and lowered the hook down toward Maya. As it got closer and closer, it looked like it was going to grab her, but suddenly, Maya glanced up and gave Winnie a quick look that made her yelp and pull the hook back up as fast as she could.

Dennis, who didn't not notice the hook, was surprised when he heard the yelp. "Huh? What was that?"

"What was what?" Maya asked, innocently.

"I thought I heard something…" he muttered, looking around confused.

"Ah, it was probably nothing." Maya shrugged, as she grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's go get something to eat, kay?"

"Sure!" Dennis said, cheerfully as they began to walk off. "Hey, think we can check out one of the games on our way?"

"Sure!" Maya nodded.

Winnie watched them go for a bit before she began to think about the scary look Maya had on previously and was baffled. "What the…?"

Dennis and Maya soon found themselves standing in front of one of the many games that were set up, namely the one where one must throw darts at balloons and make them pop in order to get a prize. The half-vampire smirked at it.

"Well, I think using my vampire powers on this would be cheating a bit, so why don't you give it a go?" Dennis offered.

"Sure! And I'll be sure to win you something!" Maya told him, smiling.

"Nah, you get something for yourself, you've earned it." Dennis complimented.

"Aw!" Maya said, touched as she put some money on the counter, which the bored looking employee took and gave her a dart.

As Maya took the dart and prepared to throw it, behind them Winnie had in her hands a large ball of what appeared to be green fur but soon revealed to have a large mouth with a ton of teeth that snapped and growled. She prepared to throw it at Maya.

"Ready…" Maya began.

"Aim…" Winnie muttered to herself.

Maya then tossed the dart right at one of the balloons and hit it right on the mark, making it pop instantly.

"Yes!" Maya cheered.

"You got it, nice work!" Dennis complimented.

"Thanks!" Maya smiled.

Just then, the mini monster was thrown but instead of hitting Maya, it bounced off the back of the same fat man who was hit with the dart earlier. As he turned around in confusion, the little ball of fluff noticed him and growled at him like an angry dog.

"Uh-oh…" he muttered, feeling a sense of dread before it leapt up and began to bite and chomp on him. He began to scream and ran off into the distance while everyone watched, befuddled.

"Aw, poor guy…" Maya said, sympathetically.

"Where the heck did _that thing_ come from anyway?" Dennis wondered, while looking around.

"Who knows…" Maya shrugged before she was handed her prize; a giant ugly looking bunny. However, despite how ugly it looked Maya didn't seem to mind. "Aw! What a cute bunny!"

"Yeah… cute…" Dennis said, slowly. "Hey, wanna get something to eat, now?"

"Sure!" Maya said as they started to leave.

"Oh, no you don't!" Winnie grumbled to herself as she zipped ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, everything seemed to be running smoothly yet loudly, though in a good way. Upstairs however, specifically in the part where Drac was currently resting with his daughter and son-in-law sitting by his side, it was deathly quiet, like a morgue. Mavis continued to grip her father's hand tightly and silently prayed for him to wake up, she didn't want to leave him, not until he got better.

Even Johnny's constant reassuring and warm presence didn't seem to register with her. Of course, that was until Dennis' friends opened the door.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Loughran." Becky said as she the others all entered.

Mavis turned to them, smiling a sad smile. "Oh, hey guys," she said.

"What's going on?" Johnny inquired, casually.

"Nothing, jussst wanted to sssee how you were doing." Sssuresssh shrugged.

"And… Drac…" Alex added.

"Right, and the Count, how is he?" Becky questioned, curiously.

"Still the same…" Mavis muttered, sadly as she rubbed her father's hand. She then noticed someone was missing. "Hey… where's Dennis? …And Winnie for that matter?"

"On a… date." Becky smirked.

"Really?" Mavis responded, surprised.

"Whoa, Dennis and Winnie are dating? Oh, it's about time!" Johnny said, pleased before J.P started to babble.

"Right, he's 'hanging out' with this new guest; Maya and Winnie's pretty jealous." Becky corrected herself.

Johnny chuckled. "Yeah, I'll bet so."

"Wow… Dennis on his first date…" Mavis mused.

"Yep, little Dennis is growing up." Johnny said, proudly.

"Well… guess it had to happen sometime." Mavis admitted, shrugging.

"I just hope Winnie doesssn't go overboard…" Sssuresssh admitted.

"Overboard?" Mavis echoed, surprised.

"She does have a temper…" Becky recalled.

"Not to mention jealousssy isssuessss." Sssuresssh noted.

"You don't Winnie would try to seriously hurt this girl, do you?" Mavis asked, curious and concerned.

"Uh… yeah." Alex answered, rather bluntly to which J.P responded to with an elbow jab.

"Well, we hope not." Becky added. "Winnie may be temperamental but she's not crazy."

* * *

Around that time, Winnie had just tied a rope to the leg of a stand, placed a camouflaged sticky mat in front of it and prepared to pull it taut the moment Dennis and Maya approached it. "Heh-heh, this is _so_ gonna work!" she muttered to herself.

She waited and waited until finally they began to get even closer to the rope. Dennis however, caught a glance of it and stopped but Maya didn't and at that time Winnie pulled the rope taut, causing Maya to begin falling over towards the mat.

"Whoa… whoa!" she cried.

"I got you!" Dennis said as he shifted into a bat, grabbed her with his feet and lifted her up, over the rope and the mat before setting back down and returning to normal. "You ok?"

"Yeah… thanks." Maya said, appreciatively as she looked back at the rope. "What _was_ that?"

Dennis turned and saw Winnie for a second before she ran off and his eyes narrowed. "I think I know…" he muttered. "Hold on for a second, be right back."

The young vampire quickly dashed off at super speed, running through part of the town until he finally caught up with Winnie and pulled her over to him.

"Winnie!" he hissed.

"Dennis! Hi! What a surprise! I mean… fancy meeting you here and all…" The werewolf girl said, nervously. "I was just uh…"

" _Spying_ on us?" Dennis inquired, suspiciously.

"Uh…" Winnie finally said, unsure of what to say.

"Winnie, I can't believe you! You realize you could have seriously hurt Maya if I hadn't grabbed her?" Dennis scolded her.

"But I…" Winnie began.

" _Don't_ talk to me." Dennis told her firmly, not looking pleased. "We're supposed to be showing how monsters and humans can get along, and yet you pulled something like _this_ … I expected more from you."

Winnie started to look very guilty as she sadly lowered her head just as Maya finally appeared, seemingly out of breath.

"Hey, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Whoa, how'd you get here so fast?" Dennis asked, surprised.

"Oh, same as you; I ran." Maya replied, shrugging before noticing Winnie. "Oh, hi Winnie, whatcha doing here?"

Dennis answered before she could. "Busy ruining people's nights," he said, bitterly which hurt Winnie a bit. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Ok." Maya nodded as she began to let Dennis walk away with her while Winnie looked both sad and angry as she glared at Maya from behind. But in a second, Maya turned and flashed a glare of her own that actually frightened Winnie. It made her back up and whimper fearfully, though Dennis didn't notice and continued walking with her.

After regaining her composure, Winnie began to look suspicious as she rubbed her chin while looking at Maya.


End file.
